The present invention relates to a jolting device for a construction machine, as well as a self-propelling construction machine, particularly a slip-form paver.
Jolting devices of the above type, when used in slip-form pavers, are provided for the liquefying and condensing of concrete. Slip-form pavers are put to use in the construction of roads, channels and airfields. They are suited for producing road tops, water gutters, curb profiles, and safety guardwalls for concrete roads.
Presently known jolting devices are normally used in construction machines, particularly in slip-form pavers. Such a jolting device comprises a housing, a vibration generator arranged in the housing, and a fastening means. With the aid of the fastening means, the housing of the jolting device will be fastened to the construction machine, the fastening means being provided with at least one spring, particularly a coil spring which largely or fully prevents the transmission of vibrations of the vibration generator to the construction machine, thus decoupling the jolting device from the machine frame.
In jolting devices, it is indeed a widespread practice that, during operation, the fastening means is at least partially immersed into the construction material. In presently known jolting devices, this entails the disadvantage that granules of the concrete additives may happen to adhere between the springs. These granules will be increasingly surrounded by concrete until the springs, under the effect of the concrete caked to them, tend to become immobile and cause the elastic qualities of the springs to deteriorate. As a consequence, the above mentioned decoupling effect will finally vanish so that the vibrations of the jolting device can be transmitted to the machine frame. This may result in damage to the fastening means, the machine frame and particularly the jolting device.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to improve a jolting device of the initially mentioned type to the effect that the elastic qualities of the jolting device will not deteriorate even after a protracted operational period, no damage will be caused to the machine frame by the vibrations and the useful life of the jolting device will be increased.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved.